Trail of the fox
by Ernilriel
Summary: COMPLETED! LAST CHAPTER IS UP PLASE TELL ME HOW IT WAS! alternate endings, Naruto dies, Naruto lives! NOW READ!
1. Chapter 1

Trial of the Fox

By: Ernilriel

**Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto I just write fan fiction.**

A/N: OK, I am trying to find a genre that works for me, I want to write a story that gets a lot of reviews, and I can't do that by myself, so after you've read this I beg of you _please give me some feed back!_ Thanks!

'Thoughts' _Kyuubi_ "speech"

Part 1: Tension builds

"HOW MANY YEARS HAVE WE LET THAT DEMON LIVE AMONG US!" shouted a man on a crate in an old ware house to a mob of angry Konoha citizens.

"TOO LONG!" shouted the crowd in unison.

"HE SHOULD HAVE BEEN KILLED IN THE FIRST PLACE! HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE! RIGHT!" asked the man on the crate his face red with anger.

"RIGHT!" Answered the crowd shaking their fists in the air; the tension in the ware house was so thick it seemed as though you could cut it.

"BUT WHAT ABOUT THE HOKAGE? SHE WOULDN'T LET US GET NEAR THE BOY!" Inquired a man in the back.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT HER, THERE'S ONLY ONE OF HER, AND FIFTY OF US!" answered the leader, "its SETTELED THEN, THE BOY WILL BE NO MORE!"

* * *

Naruto was lying on his back still worried about what had happened the day before. He had been in the area of the accident, a child had been injured, and when he brought the child to the hospital the child's parents pinned the fault on Naruto. And now even more tension had wound its self between him and the older citizens of Konoha. Then a knock on the door snapped Naruto out of his trance-like state. Naruto answered the door, it was Sasuke.

"What's up Sasuke?" asked Naruto rubbing his eyes.

"It's the Hokage, she wants to see you in her office," answered Sasuke and then disappeared.

"Okay…" mumbled Naruto confused by the strange visit.

It was 11 O'clock at night and Naruto went to the Hokage's office. The streets seemed more deserted than usual. When he got to the building Tsunde was waiting out side.

"Come inside, it's not safe out," she said showing Naruto the way in. Just then it started to rain.

Inside the rain casted shimmery shadows that danced on the walls. Tsunde sat down at her desk and Naruto took a seat on of the chairs in front of the desk.

"May I ask why I was asked to be here?" asked Naruto politely.

"I have bad news Naruto, after the accident yesterday, people are getting pretty angry," Tsunde said with a slight sigh.

"Hokage, I didn't cause that accident, you know that," said Naruto.

"I know, I know, just every one else doesn't know that. And I have been getting a lot of not just request, but demands for your execution," Tsunde sighed, Naruto was silent, "But the more I refuse, the more hostile it gets. We have two choices, we can either fight it, or you can hand over your fate to them."

'Well, what have I got to live for, the village hates me, Sasuke had finally given in to his feelings for Sakura, and they're together. Not much is going for me,' thought Naruto, he was silent for a long time, 'If I fight it, people might rebel and cause chaos, and it would all be my fault, so to fight would be selfish. Not shinobi like at all.'

"I'll give in, let them satisfy their hate for me, by exterminating me in which ever way they please," said Naruto finally, "To fight them would cause trouble, and I don't want to cause any more."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Tsunde, surprised by his decision.

"Yes," Naruto said with assurance.

* * *

Sakura was lying on her back, it was hard to go to sleep, and the rain didn't help much. Sasuke breathed steadily next to her. Sakura found it strange, she thought that being close to Sasuke was something that would make her the happiest woman on earth, but she felt like something was missing. Sure Sasuke's affection was something that any girl wanted, But Sakura recalls being the happiest inside when she was with Naruto.

Sakura felt a chill run down her spine, and then a feeling of great dread, like something horrible was looming near.

* * *

Part 2: It Begins

The next day the older citizens of Konoha rallied in front of the Hokage's office.

"HOKAGE, DID YOU SPEAK TO THE LITTLE DEMON ABOUT OUR DEMANDS!" called one of the men in the crowd.

"Yes I did and he chooses to come freely," said the Hokage calmly, "I just demand that instead of his execution to be held today, that it is postponed for a week."

"We'll fallow with your demand, if you let us hold the boy in that time frame, we can do what we please with him, and we won't kill him," haggled the man.

"That is entirely up to Naruto," answered the Hokage. Naruto stepped out of the building.

"Well, what do you say, boy?" asked the man harshly glaring up at Naruto.

"Do what ever will slake your bloodlust," answered Naruto. Then the crowd seized Naruto and dragged him to the old warehouse.

* * *

Sakura and Ino where walking home from the grocery store when they heard the mob coming from down the street. Sakura and Ino moved aside to avoid getting trampled then Sakura spotted Naruto among the crowd getting pushed forward.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked Ino, she shrugged her shoulders.

"What ever it is, it can't be good," replied Ino.

* * *

"Hokage where is Naruto?" asked Sasuke, the Hokage was standing outside her office.

"Naruto has agreed to cooperate and go with them," the Hokage answered solemnly.

"Is he crazy? They'll kill him!" exclaimed Sasuke, "What was he thinking?"

And Sasuke went for help. Out of his whole carrier of being a ninja, only one other person he saw as a true superior was Naruto. Sure Sasuke could easily defeat him, but when it came to determination Naruto had everyone beat. Sasuke searched all over town and he found Kakashi.

"Kakashi! Naruto, he's in trouble, we gotta help him!" panted Sasuke.

"I know, but there's nothing we can do. Those people got permission from the Hokage, so what their doing is perfectly legal," replied Kakashi.

"Sure it's legal, but what do they think their accomplishing by doing this?" asked Sasuke.

"They probably think that they will destroy the demon Kyuubi once in for all, but what they really doing is spilling innocent blood," answered Kakashi, wind started to pick up, and thunder rolled in the distance.

* * *

Outside of the abandoned warehouse was a small quad closed of by a chain link fence. In the center of the quad the mob put a chair and tied Naruto in the chair. Then taking turns the mob beat and tortured Naruto.

"So, what do you think of us now fox?" yelled one of the people in the mob and he punched Naruto in the jaw, Naruto felt molars shattering and bone cracking. Naruto was silent and didn't look up at the people that despised him so. The sun was setting low behind the mob of people, dark clouds loomed over head, and then the slight kiss of rain started pressing against Naruto's bloodied face.

"Let's go inside, we're done for tonight," said someone in the crowd. Two men were assigned to keep an eye on Naruto, to prevent escape.

* * *

"Sakura! Sakura!" Sasuke called as he pounded on her front door.

"Sasuke, what is it?" Sakura asked as she opened the front door.

"It's Naruto, some mob took him away, and they plan to kill him!" Sasuke answered with urgency.

"What! They can't do that!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Oh, they can, they somehow got permission from the Hokage," replied Sasuke.

"What are we gonna do?" Sakura asked.

* * *

The rain went from a light drizzle to a heavy down pour. Naruto was sitting in the chair he was tied to; shivering. The two people assigned to watch over him had left for home hours ago. Naruto felt sore all over his body, blood oozed from a wound just next to his eye; which was swollen.

Naruto tried to look out beyond the fence but a combination of the lights beating down on him and the rain made it impossible. Then a dark figure landed inside the quad. The figure wore black robes and was wearing a hood over its face.

"Wh-who're you?" mumbled Naruto through his broken jaw. The figure came closer and took off the hood; it was Sakura.

"S-Sakura, what're you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"Shhh, I brought some stuff that might help," answered Sakura, she took off her cloak and put it around Naruto.

"Naruto, there's something I have to tell you, ever sense I was eight, I had feelings for a boy, at first I didn't know who it was, I thought it was Sasuke, because that's who all the other girls liked," Sakura said using a bit gauze to clean the wound on the side of Naruto's head.

"But you two are together, aren't you?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, but I know it's too late now," answered Sakura, she sounded like she was on the verge of tears, "Naruto, the boy I had feelings for wasn't Sasuke, it's you Naruto, I just wish I could go back and do things over again. And maybe things wouldn't have come to this."

Sakura started crying, Naruto felt pathetic, what he wouldn't doto be able to put his arms around her and tell her every thing will be alright. But he couldn't, he felt like this was all his fault, because of him Sakura will have this ugly scar on her memory.

"Naruto, I wont let them kill you without killing me," Sakura said.

"Sakura, promise me something," said Naruto, she looked up.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Promise me that you'll forget about me," Naruto said.

"Why?" Sakura asked surprised at what Naruto said.

"Because, you're not supposed to die any time soon, you're supposed to die at an old age, have kids, see grandkids, and great grandkids. Me on the other hand, because of the demon that dwells within me, people will always see me as a demon, and demons belong in hell," Naruto explained grimly.

"Naruto…," Sakura started.

"You should get out of here, they might catch you," Naruto interrupted not looking at Sakura. Lightning flashed in the distance, Sakura got up, and without a word jumped over the fence and disappeared into the night; leaving Naruto, who felt nothing but guilt.

A/N: So… how was it? Was it good, was it bad, I'd like to know. Plz review! Give me some feedback and I'll even reply in the next chapter to questions and comments.

thanks!


	2. We're there for you

Trial of the Fox

By: Ernilriel

A/N: HOLY CRAP! I was not expecting the over night success of this story, in fact I was debating on whether or not to post it. I was glad I did. Thank you to all who reviewed. I love you all! And keep those reviews coming!

Another note, if I offend any people I apologize, I'll explain if someone wants to know, but to those out there who might find this offensive I'm sorry.

**Disclaimers: I realized I did not own Naruto, I have the Manga and the movie** **_I _don't own Naruto. Oh well. sigh**

Part 3: We're there for you.

A week passed and the date of Naruto's execution was looming near. But little did he know the friends he never knew he had were plotting his escape. Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, team 10 and team 8 along with Gai's team were gathered in a classroom at the academy with Iruka.

"Alright, the date's tomorrow right, we don't have much time," said Iruka looking around.

"Yes, we can't have room for error, we have to in there and out as quickly as possible," said Kakashi.

"But what are we gonna do about all the people, they'll be angry we took Naruto away from them," replied Kiba leaning back on his chair.

"Screw the people, this is our friend Naruto we're talking about, if we don't do something he'll die!" replied Ino loudly.

"But Ino, we're ninjas, these are untrained civilians we can't hurt them, we could get in big trouble also," Asuma replied puffing on his cigarette.

"That's not entirely true, there are some older ninjas there who know about Kyuubi whom is sealed inside Naruto," said Kakashi.

"What?" said all of the younger ninjas in unison. Kurenai sighed.

"They have a right to know exatically who they're saving and if he really is worth saving in their own opinion," said Kurenai.

"You all remember the story of how the nine tailed demon fox was killed by our fourth Hokage?" asked Kakashi, all the younger ninjas nodded.

"Well, they were wrong, the fourth never killed the fox, he sealed the fox in a newborn child, and that child was the fourth's son; Uzumaki Naruto," continued Kakashi.

"Our fourth Hokage sacrificed his life and son to save his people," Asuma added, "What a way to repay him huh? By killing his son!"

"That's enough Asuma, so now you decide; now armed with the knowledge that Naruto has the demon fox that threatened to destroy our village and killed hundreds of innocent lives sealed inside of him, do you still want to save him? We won't hold it against you if you chose not to," Gai said to the younger ninjas.

"Why would I hold it against him, he did nothing as far as I'm concerned," replied Neji closing his eyes.

"Why would I back out when he was always there for us!" said Lee enthusiastically.

"Just because we learned something new about him doesn't mean he's any different," Temari said flatly.

"Hey we're up for saving him still!" said Ino Choji and Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

"I don't see what the problem is," Kiba said and Hinata nodded.

"He's a member of our team, I couldn't let him down," Sasuke said.

"That's right," Sakura said.

"What about you Shino?" asked Kurenai.

"I understand how the people of Konoha feel. People are prideful creatures; they do not want to take fault, so they blame it on others. And it seems in order to satisfy everyone, they all pinned the blame on one person," Shino said.

"Well are you in or out?" asked Kiba confused.

"I'm in," Shino replied simply.

"So what's the plan?" asked Ino.

-

"Bring him out here!" yelled a member of the crowd, the rest of the mob cheered. People gathered around the fenced quad by the old warehouse to witness the execution of the demon known as Naruto.

A few guards forced Naruto who had been badly beaten and abused y the mob. Then some other men brought in two large planks and fitted and hammered them into the shape of a cross.

"Get down there!" hissed a man pushing Naruto down and the forced him on the cross. Then one man with a hammer and a stake nailed Naruto's left wrist to the cross. He cried out in pain as the nail drove deeper and deeper. Then they nailed a stake through his palm.

Then one man tried to get Naruto's other arm to reach the other side of the cross but it wouldn't reach.

"It won't reach," said the man then a larger one pushed him out of the way with some rope.

"Let me do it!" grumbled the man, he then tied the rope around Naruto's wrist and pulled. It still wouldn't reach; Naruto's screams of pain could be heard over the mobs shouts and hollers. Then with a hard yank and a few disturbing popping noises, Naruto's wrist reached. They then nailed the stakes into his right wrist and palm.

Naruto's voice was rasp and all the sounds he could make were painful gasps as he tried to bear the pain that these people were causing him. Then the men nailed a block under Naruto's feet and then nailed his feet to that.

"Put him up there!" shouted the mob. Then using ropes they raised the cross that Naruto was nailed to and secured it, so all can see the demon die. The mob cheered, silent tears rolled down his face as he hung there not able to breathe without it causing him pain.

Then there was a dark blur, the stakes fell to the ground and then another blur and Naruto disappeared. The crowd went into a rage.

"Where's the boy?" a lot of them shouted.

Sasuke and Kakashi perched themselves in a tree out of the mob's line of sight, Kakashi had Naruto slung over his shoulder. Naruto had passed out from the immense relief from being in total pain to just a sore sting.

"We shouldn't linger," Sasuke said and then Kakashi and Sasuke disappeared again.

-

Naruto felt nothing but warmth and comfort all around him.

'Am I dead?' thought Naruto, his eyelids felt heavy, 'where am I?'

Naruto finally forced his eyes open, he was in a room he had never been in before, his whole body was sore. He sat up and looked around; it looked like he was in a bedroom at some cabin like place. He turned and tried to get out of the bed he was in but made a strange noise in pain when his feet touched the ground. Naruto looked down at his feet and notice they were wrapped in bandages. Then it hit him, he realized that horrible nightmare when the villagers tried to kill him actually happened. Then why was he here?

"Naruto?" came the sound of a familiar person, Naruto looked back at the door he saw Konohamaru had poked his head in the room, "Onii-san!"

Konohamaru then charged in the room and tackled Naruto.

"Ow! Oh that doesn't feel good!" Naruto winced, Konohamaru got down and Naruto laughed.

"I'm so glad you're going to be okay!" Konohamaru exclaimed, and then someone else walked in the room.

"Konohamaru! What did I tell you?" Tsunade scolded.

"But he's awake now!" whined Konohamaru.

"That's probably because you woke him!" retorted Tsunade.

"It's alright Tsunade-sama, I was awake," replied Naruto. Then more people entered the room. There was Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke, and team 10 and 8, Jiraiya, Iruka, Anko, Lee's team.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Naruto surprised at the large group entering his room.

"We're worried about you!" Konohamaru said, a lot of people nodded.

"Why wouldn't we be here?" said Iruka.

"Naruto, you don't have to fight alone. We're all here for you," said Sakura. Naruto was touched, he had no idea that these people would be there for him.

"Heh, thanks guys," smiled Naruto.

-

A/N: and that's a wrap. I'm so happy that this story is loved. But I don't know how to end it. So I'm taking votes, and suggestions. You will be voting:

a) Naruto dies

b) Naruto lives

c) Make two separate endings one where he dies and on where he lives.

Reviewers replies:

Hououza: Naruto and they are like 6 years older, Naruto's about 19-21, but thanks for the review.

Crazy-antman: you too eh? Well it's not a one-shot obviously; yeah I'd like to kill the villagers too. Thanks for the review.

KunochiDreamer: Thank you!

Madnarutofan: Yeah maybe something along the lines of that.

Suzuko: It's not

BlitzAceTidus: I'm sorry I hurt you.

Captain Hitsugaya Toshirou: well depending on how the polls go maybe.

Akkikage: Thank you, I don't know.

Sarina: Thank you, that review made me feel as warm and fuzzy as Gai's eyebrows in side. 


	3. The End

Trial of the Fox

By: Ernilriel

A/N: Well it's here the final chapter. The votes are in and it's decided I'll be writing two alternate endings. One where Naruto dies and one where he lives, so please at the when you are finished reading, please review and tell me how I did, as far as my first completed fic.

Part 4: The Hunter Trio

"We want him back preferably alive," said a dark haired man to a trio of tough looking ninja from leaf. All three of them wore forest camouflage; one was equipped with four swords, two on his waist and two on his back.

"Why? So you can watch him squirm in agony as you torture him to death?" hissed the ninja with the swords.

"That thing is a demon and must be dealt with," replied the man.

"Demon now," said the ninja interested, "I've never been asked to hunt a demon before. This could be fun."

"What do you say?" asked the man.

"Well, since I've never taken on a demon before, I don't know how much of a fight he'll put up, so I can't promise he'll come back alive. But I can kill him for you," answered the ninja.

"Fine, I'll pay you double if you bring him back alive," replied the man.

"I think, good sir, we have stuck a deal," answered the ninja shaking the man's hand.

-

"OW, that really hurts Sakura-chan!" whined Naruto as Sakura cleaned the wounds on Naruto's back.

"Well if it hurts then it means it's getting cleaned properly," replied Sakura continuing to clean his wounds.

"Sakura-chan, I'm sorry," said Naruto.

"What for?" asked Sakura.

"Well, I was so stupid and gave in, I thought nobody would back me up, but in reality, you all would, and you are now," answered Naruto.

"Turn around," Sakura said, and Naruto did as he was told and turned around and looked at Sakura, "I meant what I said the other night."

Sakura then lent in and kissed Naruto, it wasn't a friendly peck but a deep passionate kiss. After a few moments of bliss, Naruto broke the kiss.

"But Sakura-chan, I thought you and Sasuke…" started Naruto but Sakura kissed him again. This time she pulled away.

"I almost lost you; I don't want to lose you. You mean to much to me," said Sakura, and this time Naruto kissed her. But what they didn't know is that they were being watched. Sasuke was looking in from the window from a distance. Then something flickered inside the Uchiha's mind.

-

"I've got bad news, I just heard that the hunter trio is after Naruto," said Anko to the others who were in the living room. Tsunade had left, to try and settle Konoha, and that's when she informed Anko about the hunter trio.

"Who are they?" asked Tenten.

"They're an elite trio of ninja's who specialize in hunting. They say that they have never failed a mission," answered Kakashi.

"But they don't know about this place right?" asked Ino worried.

"I don't know, we may be safe here for a while, but if anyone decides to go mutinous, they'll find us for sure," said Asuma.

"But none of us would do that," said Kiba.

"Hey Sasuke, you seem a little down, something wrong?" asked Lee.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing," Sasuke said absentminedly. Everyone just shrugged their shoulders, except Kakashi who was indulged in his book.

Part 5: The Attack

"They're this way," said Sasuke, and following behind him were three ninja in forest camouflage.

"Are you sure?" asked one of the ninja.

"Positive," replied Sasuke who then stopped and in front of them was the cabin that Naruto was using as a safe haven.

Sasuke wanted revenge on Naruto. How dare he touch his girlfriend, Sasuke was going to make him pay dearly.

"Heh heh, thank you so much," laughed one of the ninja, he then stabbed Sasuke in the stomach with a concealed kunai, "Your help has been greatly appreciated."

Sasuke fell to the ground and coughed up blood, and was dead in a matter of minutes. The hunter trio then moved in on the cabin.

One of the hunters threw in a barrage of letter bombs.

"W-what's happening?" yelled Sakura as explosions boomed in the house.

"We're under attack, get down!" replied Kakashi over the loud booming. Then silence as the dust settled. Sakura had ducked behind the couch; she then felt a presence behind her.

"SAKURA BEHIND YOU!" shrieked Ino, Sakura whipped around and saw a tall dark figure loom over her; the figure raised a sword as if to strike. Then a blur tackled the figure. The two blurs fought then one broke away holding a wound in his side.

"Sakura-chan get out of here!" commanded Naruto, the ninja attacked Naruto, and then something snapped in Naruto, his eyes changed from their usual brilliant blue to blood red. Naruto felt something sharp hit him square in the back. He turned and saw another ninja get ready to throw a kunai. Naruto charged that ninja, but then the other ninja with the sword stabbed Naruto in the stomach.

"Sakura this way!" yelled Ino who was running towards the door. Sakura looked back at Naruto whom was fighting the two ninja. Then a third ninja entered the fray. Then a surge of powerful chakra blew everyone back.

"Sakura, get out now," Naruto said gently. She looked up in horror to see Naruto standing with kunai shuriken stuck in his back and chest, he was breathing deep heavy breaths, a trickle of blood flowing steadily from his mouth.

"Naruto…" Sakura muttered tears welled in her eyes. His eyes were blue again. Naruto fell to his knees. The other ninja then grabbed Naruto and disappeared.

"They're taking him back to Konoha!" exclaimed Anko then all the sensei's disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Part 6(I): Red and Black

The sensei's were huddled in a tree over looking the fenced quad were Naruto's execution was taking place.

"We can move in there now and save him," whispered Gai.

"And do what after that, hide him again only for him to be caught and killed," Anko said shortly.

"Anko's right would saving him now really be the best decision," Asuma said.

"We can't abandon him," Kakashi hissed.

"Kakashi, I don't think saving his life will help him. If we save him he'll be on the run for the rest of his life, and Naruto isn't the type who runs," said Kurenai.

"Kakashi, what are you going to do?" asked Anko, Kakashi was silent.

Then in the quad where Naruto was held, the mob cheered on outside, he was on his knees, his hands bound behind his back, a man with a kunai in one hand grabbed Naruto's hair with the other hand and pulled his head back to expose his neck.

'This is it," Naruto thought he felt the cold kiss of the kunai against his neck, Then he felt a sharp sting, 'That was it?'

Naruto fell over he saw the cement turn red, the sound of the mobs cheers faded, and then he saw nothing but shapes and blurred colors. Then it all went black.

Part 6(II): Freedom

"Kakashi, what are you going to do?" asked Anko, Kakashi was silent. Then it looked like the executioner was about to do his deed.

"I promised myself I wouldn't let one of my comrades die as long I was there to protect them," answered Kakashi and he moved in to rescue Naruto. The other sensei's moved in.

The executioner was about to slit Naruto's throat then there was a blur and Naruto was gone.

"Not again!" grunted the man. The hunter trio ninjas tried to find the rescuers but Kakashi took them out in no time flat.

Then the sensei's disappeared with Naruto. And Naruto was never seen again by the villagers. But some reliable sources say that Naruto (along with Sakura who had decided to run away with him) was last spotted in wave country visiting and old friend.

The End

A/N: Well that's it. Thank you to all who reviewed. I love you all! Without you I would have never finished this story. And another story is in the process, I don't know what it'll be called yet though. It's gonna kind of be like Naruto meets Lord of the Rings (without the ring) meets Fullmetal Alchemist. I dunno, maybe, but there is another story.

Reviewer replies:

Le1: Yes he did

Sekizen unmei: OH CRAP you're right! OMG I can't believe I did that, well thank you for catching that. Thank you.

Foxfirespirit: Thank you

Kunochi Dreamer: Thank you

Takatorika4ever: I almost did option D but I had self control.

Faucon: Thank you for doing that, I love you, I have another NaruSaku called: The Angel Feather. I think the site might like that one too.

Akkikage: Thank You.

Animewatcher: Yeah it was darker, I can't do light stories, hisses at the light Yeah I kind of got those scenes from the passion, hey I am an ancient history junkie, I love to look up that type of stuff. I especially like researching ancient tortures and execution methods, it's fascinating to me, call me deranged but that's just how it is. In fact the ancient Romans perfected the science of pain, and crucifixion was the most painful way to go in those times. Because where the nail was placed was really close to a nerve and when pressure in the right angle was applied to that nerve it caused all the nerves in the body to react and it was quite painful. And the person didn't die imeadately, in fact they stayed alive for about three days, they either died of suffocation caused by the position of being on the cross, dehydration, starvation, infection or blood loss because buzzards would pick at the eyes. But now I realized I have went on too long I'm moving on. (Sorry about that!)

Sarina: I'm sorry I made you cry, I'm glad you like my writing style, it's the style that's easiest for me.

And please review to this chapter, I'll reply on my profile page for all the reviews for this and earlier chapters. Arigato!


End file.
